A New Guardian
by The1upguy
Summary: Merry Christmas to one and all. This is my present to all you writers out there, wondering if you are making a difference in the world. MY answer to you is YES. A one shot story, that shows what power we, as Authors, are capable of. I rated the story K plus just to be safe, but I am sure it is fine for all ages.


**Tis the season for Christmas specials, holiday music, and snow. This is a one shot I came up with while watching one of my favorite Christmas Specials...Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. At 40, I still love watching that movie, and it will never get old. **

**A question before we start...if I may...about a classic holiday song. But if a child... a child, shivers in the cold. Would you really bring him silver and gold...or a warm BLANKET?**

* * *

><p><strong>A New Guardian<strong>

The moment Bunny and Sandman arrived through a large hole that suddenly opened in the floor, they knew something odd had happened, just by the looks on the faces of Jack and North.

"What's goin' on, Mates?" the massively tall Easter Bunny asks with his own concern, as neither of the other two Guardians even look towards them when they arrive unannounced. Their eyes remain focused upon the large window above, waiting for the moon to find its proper place in the sky to converse.

"I think Man in Moon is slipping!" North replies with an almost angered tone, keeping his eyes sharp on the window, as if he is waiting for an explanation.

Bunny, seeing both their reactions to his question as identical, looks down at his tiny yellow compatriot, who just shrugs his shoulders. A small question mark appears, then a tiny vision of North's Sleigh is shown in dancing yellow sands.

"I don't think so, Sandy..." Bunny replies, understanding the small scene as a reply to his question, knowing today is December 25. He looks at North's profile again, studying the big man's face for a clue, and notices the joyful color in his cheeks. "...there is no way he'd have this much redness in his face, if Christmas was ruined!"

"NO...Christmas was success," North replies still with an enraged tone, finally taking his eyes from the window to the large bunny and the Keeper of dreams. "But _how_ it happened, that is confusing to both Jack and myself!"

The immortal teen with white hair and cold blue eyes, just nods his head while keeping his attention focused up, reliving the moments that led them here.

"So is someone gonna tell us what happened, Mate, or are we gonna just stare at the empty window until the Man in the Moon shows up?"

"Pitch has made final stand..." North retorts, his voice changing to show a bit of remorse. "And now he suffers terrible fate!"

The jolly old Russian returns his eyes to the large circular window, catching a glimpse of the moon as the first sliver of the white orb begins entering its view. He then looks down at Jack, who still shows the same awe in his eyes as his own.

"However, what that fate is will be up to new Guardian now!"

"A new Guardian?!"

Bunny's voice and Sandy's expression both fill with surprise, and they look up towards the moon as well.

* * *

><p><em>12 hours earlier...and somewhere over the desolate Ural mountains...<em>

"Hey, _old_ _man_, how's the trip going so far?" A voice barks out, and North's eyes don't need to change direction, already knowing who trails just off the right side of his sleigh.

"Ahh Jack...I see you are trying to make my task a more enjoyable one!" he replies with a big belly laugh, pulling the reigns taut to his lead reindeer, and changing direction for a more challenging slope. His sled touches down on the pristine packed snow Jack Frost has laid out for his friend, in a quiet area of the world, knowing the old man's passion for a thrilling ride during his flight.

The powerful team, led by Dasher and Prancer this year, take to the triple diamond course like a pair of adrenaline craving junkies, making the one driving the sleigh sing praises behind them.

"Faster boys...faster!" North yelps with joy, filling the heart of his fellow Guardian with great pride, as his now best friend enjoys the present presented to Mr. Christmas himself.

However, the joy is quickly stamped out, as a pillar of Darkness rises from the white snow before them.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR PLAYING IN THE SNOW, BOYS!"

The voice is creepily familiar, and both Frost and North are forced to pull off as a sudden blaze of fire ignites before them. A dark silhouette appears, and though he looks nothing like he did only three years earlier, the two Guardians can see the eyes of their Nemesis.

"PITCH...What is meaning of this attack!" North shouts angrily, knowing he cannot be delayed for long, or Christmas will be ruined for millions of children still left on his route. He pulls both swords out from his robs, holding them with a rage filled stare on his target. "I will not play around today...so move aside or met your fate!"

Jack Frost also positions himself to strike, building a vast amount of power in his cane, and showing it to the creature made of dark sands.

"He's not the only one who will defend Christmas, Pitch, so get out of the way now!"

"That's a brazen attitude for someone so weak with power, boy!"

Without another word, already hearing the delaying tone in Pitch's voice, North decides to take action. He leaps at the Boogeyman with great rage, driving his swords down upon the evil Master of Fear. However, the old man is startled as his blades melt upon contact with Pitch Black's body.

The dark creature thrusts his hand forward, slamming an exposed North in the stomach, and driving him back into his sleigh.

Jack quickly retaliates, firing this large burst of cold energy he has collected. The stream of powerful Magic solidifies into an Ice projectile, heading for its target at incredible speed.

But once again, a Guardian is startled by the sudden power Pitch displays, as he ignites into flame. The ice missile turns to water before striking, then steam as it finally makes contact. A huge cloud is formed in the cold winter weather, covering Pitch in a cloak of white vapor.

"HA HA HA HA..." his laughter echoes throughout the mountains, as Pitch defends himself with relative ease, sending a chilling fear into both Guardians. "...I was actually hoping this would be a memorable fight, so I will never forget the moment Christmas died!"

Suddenly a surge of remarkable heat evaporates the billowing cloud around him, and that is when North and Jack see their enemy in a new light. Flame consumes the darkness, swirling in a conscious stream of life, that now resembles the former Pitch Black creature.

"Do you like my new form?" his voice arrogant and taunting, knowing the two guardians have no chance against this sudden power of fire he possesses, and with pride in his words now explains his superiority. "It's a trifle warm, but you take the bad with the good when you make a deal with the devil!"

"Pitch...NO!" Frost's voice and his eyes show pure sincerity, hearing this lost soul has sunk so low. "Please...tell me you didn't fall that far."

The evil master of fear shows the only Guardian he would trust a slight smirk, then offers his hand.

"I could still use you, Jack," he says, then looks down at North showing that same arrogant grin to him. "These guardians are old and have outlived their usefulness, but together, we can make a new age...one of Fire and Ice!"

Jack takes no time to think, placing himself between Pitch and North, making sure the old man is not struck while still recovering from a devastating punch to the ribs.

"You know I can't do that, Pitch!" he replies, twirling his cane several times to create a small snow storm, hoping to distract him enough to make an exit with North.

Frost quickly boosts the power to his snow storm, creating a blizzard with white-out conditions. He drops to the sleigh, slashing the ties that hold the reindeer together as a team, allowing them to run in any direction to get away. The youngest of the Guardians then grasps the old man's right arm, and with every bit of his strength, takes off as fast as he can.

"NO, Jack...Christmas will be ruined!" The old man cries with pain, and not from his wounded ribs, but his soul.

"I'm sorry, North. But even if Christmas is lost this year, I must get Santa out of danger so Christmas can return next year."

However, just as the words spill from his mouth, a stream of fire consumes the ground below the flying pair. The intense heat knocks Jack off course, and with the overwhelming weight he is carrying, he cannot correct his path before crashing into the steep slope North just skied down.

Both Guardians tumble in the hard packed snow, leaving them half buried as Pitch reforms above them.

"NO, JACK!" the creature made of dark sand and fire calls out, building a small orb of flame in his right hand.

"Christmas dies _today_..." He pauses, looks upon the fire burning in his hand and laughs. "...and I think Winter dies with it!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

Pitch balks at the new voice coming from his right side, however, just hearing the voice alone was enough to tell the boogeyman this was no one he's ever met. He is startled even further as his eyes look upon something he never expected.

It is not a six foot rabbit, or a flying fairy, or even a small yellow man that beat his butt the last time they faced one another.

"Just who in the heck are you supposed to be? Rudolph?!" he asks, seeing a rather large purple and gold reindeer standing still in the snow, showing no fear in his stoic eyes.

"Are you going to guide his sleigh tonight?"

"My name is Spyro, and I am not a reindeer...I am a Guardian of Life!"

The smirk on Pitch's face leaves in an instant, and quickly he releases the ball of fire in his hand at this new threat.

"Well I don't like Guardians...so it was nice knowing you!"

The flaming orb increases in size and power, but Spyro stands still and takes the impact without blinking an eye.

The thunderous sounds of victory echo in the mighty Urals, as Pitch's laughter increases with the amount of carnage his fireball creates. However, he suddenly stops, as someone else's laughter bellows louder.

"Is that supposed to be a _powerful_ attack?" Spyro sarcastically retorts when the flames dissipate, showing Pitch his assault caused no damage whatsoever. The purple and gold creature, suddenly shows off why, as his wings unfurl from his flanks.

"You're a _Dragon_?" Pitch remarks with pure fear, not understanding how this mythical creature has come to be.

"And you're an idiot!" Spyro retorts, knowing the only reason he is here is because of what Pitch has done. "You made a deal with the Devil, and I have come to break that deal!"

Spyro spins hard to the left, slamming the flat side of the gold-scaled tip of his tail across Pitch's face, sending the dark creature tumbling down the slope. However, instead of taking off towards the boogeyman, this purple dragon remains hovering in place.

"Are you two alright?" he asks a stunned North and Frost, and they nod their heads slightly.

"I am sorry to have to do this, but I must take him!" the purple dragon remarks somberly, looking back towards Pitch who only now stops rolling down the hill.

"What do you mean take him? He just made a stupid call in judgment" Jack replies, a note of concern in his voice, knowing Pitch was only trying to be seen. Which is something the teen knows all about.

"I assure you, he will have the option to make the right choice," Spyro returns, knowing himself that everyone deserves a second chance, as long as that individual is willing to take the consequences of their past actions...much like his wife. "And his life will only become harder if he decides correctly."

Spyro lowers to the ground, looking directly into Jack Frost's eyes, and seeing the slight anguish that resides within them.

"He will need _you_...if you are willing as well," Spyro pauses, hearing a barrage of insults thrown from the valley below, as Pitch starts yelling about cheap shots and sucker punches. "If you are any kind of friend to him, then he's gonna need your help."

"I understand."

Spyro smiles, then looks to his palm, tapping several buttons to open a small rift in space...a portal.

"Where do you come from, Guardian?" North asks, seeing his only chance to speak with this dragon, and Spyro quickly stops his paws, looking upon the old Russian with a smile.

"I am not a real Guardian, sir," he replies, knowing he is just a husband and father at heart, but was asked by a friend to help. "In fact, their trues name are unknown to us...as I am only figment of one of their imaginations. However, I personally refer to him as...The Author!"

Spyro laughs as his response leaves a confused look on the big man's face and gives him no chance for a second question, taking to the sky as a flash of purple and gold. In a single swipe, the large dragon tackles Pitch with a shoulder, removing the evil this world must not endure through the open portal.

A clap of thunder rocks the Urals, then only the subtle sound of snow falling to the ground.

* * *

><p>"That's quite an interesting story, fellas..." Bunny remarks, seeing the truth told in both Jack and North's eyes, as they recalled the trip from last night. Now feeling as confused as they are, the tall rabbit looks up in anticipation as the moon fills the window above. "...I hope he knows who or what this Author person is?"<p>

"Me too, Bunny...me too." North remarks, watching as the moon lights up brighter in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>I leave the rest to your imagination, as that is what makes US the Guardians. <strong>

**In our worlds of Dragons and Guardians; Wizards and Warriors; Heroes and Villains, we are the ones who decide the future, ensuring the fate of the fantasy we love. So here's to you Guardians, making sure that our imagination keeps going.**

**Merry Cristmahannakwanzaka and a Happy 2015,**

**The1upguy**

**Writer and Guardian**


End file.
